The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser apparatus for cutting paper, and more particularly to laser apparatus for producing deckle edged paper cuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser apparatus has been extensively used for etching images or patterns in wood and objects of other materials. More recently, laser energy has been used to cut paper. Certain paper products, for example paper used for greeting cards or writing stationery, have irregular edge configurations, which give the impression of having been aged or torn along the edge. This type of edge is referred to as a "deckle edge."
Current processes for producing a deckle edge are expensive and time-consuming. Initially, with current means, a special paper formulation is employed. Also, the process for producing this irregular edge uses mechanical means, which make physical contact with the paper, thus resulting in a very slow process as compared with normal paper-processing standards.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser apparatus and method for producing a deckle edge on paper.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser apparatus and method for producing a deckle edge on two pieces of paper simultaneously.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved non-contact laser apparatus and method for producing a deckle edge on paper.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the specification, when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like elements in the several views.